Wade Hebert
Wade Herbert is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is a friend of Trevor Philips and Ron, as well as the cousin of Floyd. He is a Juggalo. History Background What is known of Wade is that he met Trevor in 2012, one year before the events of Grand Theft Auto V took place. While Wade was on his way to "the gathering" (a reference to The Gathering of the Juggalos) with Daisy Bell, Kush-Chronic and several others, they stopped at Sandy Shores to buy some drugs. This is where he met Trevor Philips, who continued to look after him once his friends had "abandoned him". Wade recalls it as "weird", as his friends drove to a quarry with Trevor, but were later nowhere to be found. Events of GTA V Wade is first seen alongside Ron trying to calm down Johnny Klebitz after Trevor had a sexual intercourse with Johnny's girlfriend Ashley Butler, which ended with Trevor killing Johnny and starting a war between him and The Lost Brotherhood; Wade joins Trevor in his attacks against the gang. Wade is later asked by Trevor to search for Michael Townley, who Wade locates in Los Santos, after several failed attempts and threats from Trevor, under the name "Michael De Santa". They move into the apartment of Wade's cousin, Floyd, much to Floyd's dismay. Wade also assists Trevor in scouting a port for a heist. After an incident in Floyd's apartment, which results in the deaths of both Floyd and his girlfriend, Debra, Trevor, in an attempt to stop Wade from discovering their deaths, claims that Floyd and Debra have "disappeared", just like Wade's old friends, before taking over the Vanilla Unicorn strip club and ordering two strippers to attend to Wade. Wade remains with them even after the main storyline. Character Personality His artwork describes him as an "intellectual". Wade is believed to be both mentally challenged and dim-witted due to his speech. He is loyal to Trevor and would follow his every order, though this might be due to fear as Trevor often intimidates him, part of though comes from the fact that he has an inherently innocent, almost childlike, mindset and sincerely considers Trevor to be a good person, believing everything he says, even when he is obviously lying. Appearance Wade is a Caucasian man of an average size. He has a short brown hair tied in dreadlocks. Wade wears a black-red undershirt on a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. He has a brown bracer on his right hand and a watch on his left hand. Being a Juggalo, Wade often paints his face white and black. He also wears eyelet earrings in his stretched ears which seem to be around an inch and has several tattoos on his body, most notably his hands. Mission appearances ;GTA V * Mr. Philips * Nervous Ron * Friends Reunited * Scouting the Port * The Merryweather Heist * Hang Ten Trivia *Wade can be killed at the end of the game inside the Vanilla Unicorn, however he will respawn the next time the player visits the club. Gallery Artwork-Wade-GTAV.jpg|Promotional artwork of Wade. Wade-GTA5-StripClub.jpg|Wade at a strip club, after Floyd and Debra's deaths. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Males